1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dispensing granular or powdered materials and, more particularly, to devices for dispensing granular or powdered candy.
2. Technical Background
Devices are known for filling receptacles with granular, particulate, and/or powdered materials which are transported from containers into the receptacles. Dispensing mechanisms for these devices range from open containers with scoops to coin operated machines. Granular matter, such as sand, can be provided in various colors and can be dispensed from storage containers to produce a decorative art form in a transparent receptacle. Granular food products such as candy can also be dispensed by a user to fashion a creative decorative edible art form in a clear container. Granular or powdered food products need special care to avoid contamination. Thus, there is a need for a dispensing unit for granular food materials that will reduce contamination between the dispensing mechanism and the receptacles that receive the granular food material.